Eygptian Demigod
by SentientCat
Summary: When Bast appears in the middle of the night with a child she says is her own, things get...odd.
1. Chapter 1

A lone figure ran down the streets of Brooklyn, the figure ran under a streetlight revealing she was a black haired woman, wearing a leopard-print leotard and a black hood. She carried a small bundle in her arms, wrapped in a small yellow blanket. She ran for some time, until she reached the doors of a large mansion, she knocked on the door and waited a moment when a baboon wearing a Los Angeles Lakers jersey opened the door. The baboon let out a grunt at the sight of the women, "And hello to you as well Khufu, may I come inside?" she asked. Khufu let out another grunt and led her inside. he led her through the mansion to a table in the kitchen, where she sat down and looked down at the bundle in her arms.

A young man walked down the stair "Khufu, whos at the door?" he asked the baboon, who he ran into at the bottom of the stairs, Khufu led the young man to the kitchen where he saw Bast sitting at the table "Bast? What are you doing here?" he asked Bast. Bast looked at him "Hello Carter, Its nice to see you too" she said to him. Carter saw the bundle "Whats that?" Carter asked gesturing towards it, Bast looked at it and smiled "Come and see for yourself" she said.

Carter came over and began to shift the sheet and revealed a small pale face starring up at him, "Bast, Why do you have a baby?" Carter asked. Bast grinned "Hes mine obviously, his name is Theo" she said simply, Carter looked from Bast to Theo, upon closer inspection, Carter began to see the family resemblance. Theo had his mother's facial structure, her golden eyes, and her Black hair "You had a child?" Carter exclaimed in shock.

Bast frowned "Ya, thats what I get for hooking up with a mortal" she said in a joking manner, Carter looked at Theo "Wouldn't that make him a demigod?" he said, Bast nodded. "And that brings me to why i'm here, I need a place to raise him, a safe place and only Brooklyn House came to mind" she said seriously, Carter smiled "Of course, tell the truth all of us have hoped for the day you returned" he said.

A large smile grew across Bast's face "Thank you Carter" she said, and got up and wrapped one arm around Carter and used the other to hold on to Theo.


	2. Chapter 2

A mere 15 years have passed since that night, and Theo was 15 obviously. As he grew up, more strange quirks appeared, like the fact he had a lack of humans ears, but had a tail and cat ears mounted on his head. He also had a slim build like his mother and was rather handsome, but he wasn't much of a ladies man, mostly due to the fact he rejected them each time.

He was in school and he was in his favorite class, Architecture, not many students took the class but there were enough students for it to work. Theo sat in his desk and payed little attention to the teacher because he had read ahead in the textbook, and knew all this stuff. When he heard something surprising "And tommorow we will have a guest speaker, so pay close attention" said the teacher, Mr. Bull, Theo sat up, and grinned. The guest speakers were usually cool and he always learned something interesting. The bell rang and Theo gathered up his stuff and walked out the door. His mind dwelled on the fact they were going to have a guest speaker, he didn't know why, but he felt it was going to be exciting.

He walked the short distance home, and as soon as he stepped inside, he had to practice his magic with the other kids, but he only had to practice for an hour then he went and did his homework with in 15 minutes. Once all that was out of the way, he went to his room and practiced his varies movement based activities, such as juggling and swordplay, (he was only good at the second one) due to his ADHD.

Theo let out a groan as the bowling pin fell to the floor, again, "I'm never going to get this" he said tiredly. He threw the remaining two on his bed and threw himself after them. Theo remained like that for a minute when he stood up, and left his room to see if anyone wanted to do something. He found his mother in the kitchen, making a Friskies sandwich "Hi mom" he said, which caused his mother to jump and drop her sandwich on the counter "Don't scare me like that Theo" she said after she recover and picked up her sandwich "What is it?" she asked her son.

Theo shrugged "Nothing, I just wanted to what was going on" he said. His mother took a bite out of her sandwich and shrugged, they were quiet for a moment before his mother spoke "How was school today?" she asked. Theo smiled "It was good, were going to have a guest speaker in my Architecture class tommorow" he said. His mother nodded "Good, anyway I have to go teach one of my classes, bye" she said and stepped out of the room.

Theo stepped over to the fridge and pulled out a sandwich he had made that morning for a snack once he got home. He pulled it out and took a bite, it was a Friskies sandwich, something he'd eaten through a good deal of his life. He sat down at the counter and ate his sandwich in peace. Once it was finished he streched and went to his room to go to bed, and wait for the next day.

**Authors Notes: Ok, heres Chapter 2 finally, i've just been so busy with school and the other stories I've been swamped (do people still say that). I've also been brainstorming the sequel to this, and let me tell you, its gonna be awesome.**


	3. Chapter 3

Theo stretched his tired limbs, he'd woken up about an hour ago and he hadn't even started getting dressed. He just lay naked in his bed, having a mental battle with himself to get up. He finally overcame his body and rose sluggishly from his bed, and stepped inside his closet. It was full of old hand me down shirts and faded tight jeans, which all the girls said it him wonderfully.

Theo randomly grabbed a shirt, some pants, socks, his shoes, and underwear from the back and began placing everything on. It didn't take long, and he stepped out of his closet, and left the room. He walked down the hall and stepped into the bathroom to brush his teeth, and that only toke two minutes. He rinsed out his mouth and stepped out of the bathroom to go and join everyone else for breakfast.

Annabeth was driving down the street in her rather plain car, she was supposed to be at the school early to discuss what was going to happen through the day with the teacher, but no, Percy had to become a problem and get in the way

_Flashback_

_"Come on Annabeth" Percy pleaded, he had taken the day of today so they could spend the day together, but Percy obviously had forgotten that Annabeth was speaking at a class today._

_"Percy, I can't today, maybe tomorrow" she said and after an hour of Percy begging and blocking the door, she pushed past him and out the door and into her car._

_End of Flashback_

She sped down the highway and finally made it to the school. She stepped out of the car and into the office "Wheres Mr. Bull's classroom?" she asked the women at the front desk. The women just looked up. handed her a slip of paper with a number on it, and went back to whatever she was doing on the computer. Annabeth just shrugged it off and followed the classroom numbers to the correct class, and she stepped inside.


	4. Chapter 4

Theo walked slowly down the empty streets, he attributed his acute laziness to his mother, whom he also got his tail and ears from, they were the same shade of black as his hair and truly, he was a smaller, male version of his mother in all truth. "Hey Theo, wait up" a voice called from behind him, Theo stopped and looked at the girl following him, she had hair almost as dark as his own, but her eyes were a rich sea-foam green and were quite the marvel, as were Theo's own polished gold eyes. She caught up to him, "Headed to school?" she asked, she stood about as tall as him, "Yes Helen, tell me, you hate me so, but you always hang out with me, why is that?" he asked, putting on a smug expression and putting his hands in the back pockets of his skin-tight jeans that had once belonged to Sadie. "Because when we get into a fight" she leaned forward almost nose to nose with him "I always win", she kissed him lightly on the nose, causing Theo to jump back at the sudden action and Helen just grinned wickedly.

"That is not true" Theo exclaimed "And I would love to continue this chat, but we must hurry, unless you wish to be late", and with the, Theo began to walk away, but he was quickly shadowed by Helen. "See, you avoid confrontation, but really, you never fight, I always have to fight for you" she said as they walked, and in all truth, Theo knew she was right, she was the captain of not only the cheer squad, but also the karate club, and she even dabbled in fencing, so he generally relied on her to drive away bullies and the like.

"I know that I usually have you fight my battles" he admitted "But I won't admit that to anyone", he smiled humorously, because it was rare for anyone to believe Helen on anything. "You don't have to" she said, and mush to Theo's confusion, surprise, and dismay, she pulled out a small tape recorder and played it back _"I know that I usually have you fight my battles", _"and thats why I always win" she said and pushed him teasingly and grinning widely. "Your so devious" he said


End file.
